The Shy Girl
by JasperIsMyHippie
Summary: This is about a young girl named Phoebe Roberts and how she became to love Sirius Black. It's set in the years of James/Lily. Read about her adventures and the hardships that come with loving Sirius! Please read and review!
1. First Year

**Hey there! Havent made a new story in awhile, but i already know how this one wil end and everything so read, read, read! Thanks! Oh! Also, the year they are in is at the top...it might get confusing so make sure you know what year they are in...this is a Sirius/OC and James/Lily story so i hope you like it! They first few chapters are just to get everyone ready for the big chapters that really create the story...SOOOO READ AND REVIEW AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p>First Year<p>

The scared first years made their way behind McConagall to the Great Hall. Among them were: James Potter and Sirius Black who were newly aqqantied friends. They were both talking excitedly about their favorite game, Quidditch.

Behind those two were Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Lily was talking quickly as she took everything in. She was amazed at how big Hogwarts was and Severus seemed content in just listening to her.

A few other frightened first years were among the group, such as Alice Prewtt, Frank Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin.

No one, however seemed to notice the small blond at the back of the group. Her blond curls covered her baby face as she kept her head down throughout the walk. No one talked to her and she had sat alone on the train. At the boats she scurried into one as fast as she could and had sat next to two girls she didn't know.

The first years stopped and waited outside the Great Hall. The small blond pushed her curls out of her face and looked at McConagall with her big green eyes.

"First years, quiet down." McConagall started, "When we go through these doors, you will wait in front of the staff table while I call your names one by one. You will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. As soon as your sorted, take a seat at your respective table."

The first years entered the Great Hall and clumpped themselves together as instructed.

The proffesor began calling out names in no specific order and the young blond girl watched in fasination.

"James Potter!" A boy with black hair and glasses sat on the stool being sorted to Gryffindor.

"Lily Evans!" A young girl with flaming red hair sat on the stool next and the boy she had been with mumbled something about her being put into Slytherin. He sound a bit hopeful, and his shoulders sagged as she was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Severus Snape!" The boy next to her was sorted into Slytherin and the next girl and boy, Alice and Frank were put in Gryffindor.

"Phoebe Roberts!"  
>The young blond girl walked slowly to the stool, with her head down and climbed onto the stool.<br>She looked up just in time to see Proffesor McConagall slip the sorting hat onto her head before she was encased in darkness. The sorting hat had been a tad too big for her and it slipped, covering her eyes. She heard everyone laughing and she blushed a bright red.

'Hmm...Aren't you a shy one. Shy but strong. Intelligent too. You would make Ravenclaw proud, but I fear that isn't the right place for you. Let's see...' the hat spoke in her mind, before shouting aloud, "Gryffindor!"

The hat was taken off her head and the loud cheers she was greeted with made her blush. She sat next to Lily Evans and quietly introduced herself when asked by a prefect.

"Sirius Black!" the last person to be called, took his time getting to stool and slipping on the hat. It took what seemed forever when the hat exclaimed Gryffindor. He slipped into the seat across from Phoebe and next to James.

The headmaster introduced himself and a few of the rules. The meal appeared and Phoebe relaxed slightly, listening to Lily tell her about her muggle family.

* * *

><p><strong>How did ya'll like it? Did you love it? Review and tell me! I could use the feedback! Thanks! Next Chapter is already done so review and I'll update!<strong>


	2. Second Year

**OK! Here's the second chapter and the third will be posted soon tonight too! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Second Year<p>

Phoebe made her way through the crowded halls of Hogwarts and outside in the courtyard. She found a small tree that was perfect for her and took out her sketchbook. She began to finish the sketch of the young Sirius Black.

The small Gryffindor couldn't have helped herself and had developed a small crush on the boy. She had tended to be shy and blush a lot around him.

The time passed quickly and soon she had stood to go to Potions. Someone bumped into her and she dropped her sketchbook into the lake. She shrieked and dropped to her knees in an attempt to reach her precious black book. It was just out of reach. She groaned and felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Phoebe! You're leaning too far over the lake! You might fall in." She was grabbed by none other than Sirius Black himself.

She saw James grab her book and he opened it squinting at the faded pictures of his best mate.

"Oi! Padfoot, come take a look at these." He called out.

Sirius let go of the girl in front of him and made his way over to James. James handed him the book and Sirius looked over them in amazement.

James turned to Phoebe, "Is that what you do in your free time? Stare at Sirius and sketch him! Freak! Get outta here! You're such a little freak! Merlin!"

Phoebe felt tears prick at her eyes and she ran away from the two boys and straight to Potions. She found her best friend quickly and slammed into Lily with all her might, hiding in the fabrics of her robes.

"Merlin, Phoebe! You startled me."

Phoebe pressed herself tighter to Lily and the redhead frowned.

"What's the matter?" she questioned, pulling back to see the tears streaming down the blond's face. "What happened!"

"I was p-pushed and then my b-book, it fell. Then J-james saw my drawings. H-he called me a f-f-freak!" she exclaimed, sobbing.

"The prat!" Lily exclaimed. "What was in your sketch book, Phoebe?"

"My sketches! Mostly of..."

"Sirius?" Lily guessed.

It wasn't hard to see the young girl's infatuation with Black. She got flustered just being in the same room as him!

Phoebe nodded her head and buried herself deeper in Lily's robes.

"What did Sirius do?"

"Nothing. Just stared at my sketches."

"That could be a good sign."

"You weren't there! You didn't see the look of horror come across his face! He thinks I'm a freak too and they're right!" she wailed.

"They are not! You are anything but a freak, Phoebe! Don't ever say that! You just express your feelings through a sketchbook instead of a diary. That is nothing to be ashamed of! Potter and Black are just prats!"

The said two boys walked into the room then and sat in front of the two girls. Sirius turned around and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Lily, "Just turn back around Black! She doesn't want to speak to you! Leave her alone!"

He looked as if he wanted to say something but turned back around to James.

Lily whispered in her ear, "I'll always protect you, Phoebe."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy and REVIEWWWWWWW! :)<strong>


	3. Second Year continued

Second Year

Phoebe was too shy for her own good. As soon as James Potter had figured that out he began to pick on the small second year.

He made it a secret though, when no one else was around to see or protect her. He threatened her that if she told anyone, he would hex her. So far he had been kinder to her than to Serverus Snape. While he hexed and teased Snape, he only teased and threatened her.

Phoebe cried herself to sleep most nights, and she had started to sport large purple bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep. When Lily asked she simply replied she was up late finishing homework or studying. The truth was though she was haunted by James Potter in her used-to-be-peaceful sleep.

One day halfway through their second year at Hogwarts, Phoebe stayed after class in Potions to help Slughorn put away all the ingredients to the newest potion they had been making.

The door slammed open with a bang, and James Potter strode in, not yet noticing her. She cowered in the corner of the room near some of the more dangerous ingredients Slughorn locked up. In Phoebe's trembling hand, she held a vial with acids. It burned your skin on touch, but it wasn't strong enough to burn through any skin.

James spoke, grabbing his forgotten book on a nearby table. "My apologizes Proffes-" he stopped noticing the scared blond in the corner of the room.

"You aren't the Proffesor, Phoebe." He taunted, taking a step toward her.

She backed into the wall as far as she could.

"Aw, don't be scared Phoebe. I'm not going to hurt you. I've changed my ways."

"Really?" The small blond asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I swear. Come out of the corner."

Phoebe obliged. She believed him, Phoebe always tried to see the good in people like James Potter.

Phoebe stepped out of the corner and stood near James.

"You are too gullible, Phoebe." He sneered, smacking the acids out of her hands and onto the floor. It smashed open and sprayed onto the floor.

James grabbed her long blond curls and pulled her towards him. She whimpered and tried to pull away.

"Don't be scared Phoebe, I won't hurt you...much!" He yelled, pushing her.

She fell to the floor, her arm landing in the acids. She screamed, pulling it out quickly.

"I'm done here. Don't you ever tell anyone what happened here, unless you want to get the kind of punishment I give to Snivellus!" He threatened, walking out of the room.

Phoebe got off the floor and whimpered when she saw her arm. It was blistered and raw, the skin all puckered and red. Blood dripped from the wound and she slowly, painfully cleaned up the room.

She exited the dungeons and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Saying the password, she quickly ran up the stairs, past the Marauders and Lily. She scrambled onto her bed and opened her trunk. Pulling out some gauze bandages, Phoebe skillfully wrapped the angry wound up. She knew she should go to Madam Pomfrey, but she couldn't explain the story without including James. She was too scared to face that sort of punishment he gave to Snape.

Phoebe finished wrapping the wound up, put her robes back on when Lily came into the room.

"I saw you run up here and I decided you needed your time before I came up. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything's fine, Lils. I'm fine." She told her friend, forcing a smile.

"James told me he saw you helping Slughorn put away potions, so you missed lunch. The boys are going to the kitchen, and though I frown upon it, I could really use some pumpkin juice. Let's go."

Phoebe nodded and followed her friend down the stairs, to the four boys and together the six of them marched down to the fruit bowl picture. Sirius tickled the pear and they stepped into the kitchen.

"Oi! Can we get some food over here?" James shouted at the elves.

"Be nice, Potter!" Lily ordered.

A house elf approached them and asked them individually what they wanted.

"A glass of pumpkin juice please." Lily said.

The elf turned to Phoebe, "For you?"

"I'll have a g-glass of pumpkin j-juice too, please." Phoebe stuttered. The reason being Sirius had been staring at her the entire time she had been walking down here.

The elf walked away and the six sat at a table at the side of the kitchen. She had been placed between Lily and James, and she scooted her chair towards Lily more.

She listened in on Lily and Remus's talk, content at the fact James wouldn't do or say anything to her while she was near Lily, or anyone else.

That was until Lily left to go to the bathroom. She was left all alone with the boys and she half wished she'd left with Lily.

James turned to her with a sneer, "I don't understand shy Lily's even friends with you. You're pathetic!"

Phoebe put her head down, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"James, leave her alone." Remus said.

"Stay out of this Remus. Phoebe and I are just having a civilized conversation, aren't we freak?"

"Stop it." Phoebe mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" James snapped, pulling her hair so she was looking straight at him.

"Stop it." She said half-heartedly.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! Besides, I don't speak Freak!"

"STOP IT!" Phoebe roared. "I'm done being threatened and teased and tortured by you! I'm taking a stand because I can't go through school like this. Never sleeping because you haunt my dreams! Always jumping at my name, being touched by friends. I don't want to live my years here at Hogwarts in fear of you, James Potter! I'm done being scared little Phoebe. Let go of me and leave me alone!"

James and the rest of the Marauders stared at her in shock. James broke into a smile and laughed. Phoebe's heart dropped when she realized her speech didn't have any sort of affect on him.

James released her hair and smiled a genuine smile at her, "I was wondering when you were going to stand up for yourself! I can't have shy people hanging around me. I'm James Potter for Merlin's sake! Even Peter stands up for himself against other people. You just let yourself get walked all over."

"W-what?" she asked.

"Are you deaf! I did all of that stiff to you because if you're seen around Lily, then you're instantly part of my group of friends. I had to make sure you could stand up to yourself. As soon as you could take a stand to me, you could conquer anyone. Welcome to the club, Phoebe." James announced, sitting next to her.

"Are you playing another trick on me? Cause I mean it, I'm not going to be walked all over."

"You're too cute, Phoebe. No, this isn't another trick. I swear. Now relax, I'm not going to do anything to you." He told her, ruffling her hair.

She slowly nodded and for the rest of the night, James included her in every conversation they had.

"You and James seem to be getting along much better now. Oh! I almost forgot, Sirius asked me to give you this." Lily said, handing her a small, black book with a slip of paper on top.

Phoebe took it and opened the slip of paper. Sirius messy scrawl filled the page and Phoebe read it slowly.

Phoebe,  
>Sorry I wasn't able to give this to you sooner. It's hard trying to sneak to Hogsmeade, since we're only second years. I manage though. I hope you like it. Make sure to fill it with all sorts of pictures of me. I really like the first one. If you ask, I'll even pose!<br>Sirius

Phoebe fell asleep that night, no longer afraid of James Potter. She had finally overcome her fear and she wasn't going back to shy Phoebe.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAA! Two chappies in one night! I also have all the way up to chapter seven written, but to get 'em I got to see some reviews so REVIEWWWW FOR MEEEE AND YOU GET MORE STORYYYYY! :)<strong>


End file.
